Banning gate
Banning gate is an issue that occured during the contest in Manchester. During the contest two users, Alecto and 007-11 were banned from the Digital Spy Forums. The reasons for this are not entirely clear, though Alecto has stated that Digital Spy 'thought we were the same person'. Both continued the contest via e-mail. After the contest it turned out that the winner was 007-11 with the song 'Sinead' by Within Temptation for Luxembourg. Because he was banned he could not host the next contest. According to the rules hosting duties then go to the player who finished in second position, which in this case was 21stCenturyBoy with the song 'How About That' by Isis Gee for Poland. 21stCenturyBoy did not wish to host the contest twice in a row and the hosting duties were then offered to the player coming in third. This player was Poeme with the song 'Action Man' by Hafdis Hulde for Iceland but she rejected hosting duties due to a holiday. The next player in line, coming in 4th was Alecto with the song 'Dirsi Che è Normale' by Nicolas Bonazzi for Italy. Alecto, however, was also banned and couldn't host either. Hosting duties were then offered to Saturn who finished fifth with 'Undo Your Mind' by Eivør Pálsdóttir. Saturn accepted hosting duties and the contest was brought to the small city of Torshavn on the Faroe Islands. 007-11 still plays via e-mail, and Alecto left the competition for good in Torshavn. Turns out Aleco/007-11/Diorhomeboy/fleeflyflow/Felix the Dog/Poeme.... and others were all knew eachother. Amazingly they all made exactly the same spelling and grammatical errors and had the same writing style. It was during Fantasy Eurovision 13 in Helsingborg that this became apparant, after host Youngswede noticed patterns among 2 usernames (Felix the dog and Fleeflyflow) voting for eachothers songs, and similarities in the way they sent their messages, and that they sent their votes within two minutes of eachother, this led Youngswede to make a public accusation on the board, it later became apparant that a third username (Poeme) was also involved in this voting block, however she was only publicly revealed after discussions among previous hosts to see if Poeme had been involved in voting blocks in the past. All this resulted in the five countries these three usernames had being disqualified from the competition, interestingly this included the host country, and the country who received the most points in the final (Greenland), along with Andorra, Slovakia and Portugal. The three consistently awarded points to eachother throughout DS fantasy 13 (and contests before) including Poeme giving her 8, 10 and 12 to Felix the dog's and Fleeflyflows' countries in the final, interestingly though in the final, Felix and FFF gave no points to Portugal, one of Poeme's countries, however gave points to her other country Sweden, and to eachothers. It was said the next day that Felix the Dog and Fleeflyflow are a couple, and Poeme is one of their mothers. They still deny voting together, and claim this incident has put them off competing again. Category:Eurovision Song Rivalries